Todd Haberkorn
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1994-current |status = Active |agent = The Horne Agency |website = Todd Haberkorn }}Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982) is an American voice actor and director, whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He's best known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-Man, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Keroro in Sgt. Frog, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kimihiro Watanuki in XxxHOLiC, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, Tsukune Aono in Rosario + Vampire, and Ceylan Jones in Tenkai Knights. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier, Wang Cheng (ep. 21), Art Teacher (ep. 41) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - The Flamer (Shiizou Atsukuru) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Jedite, Additional Voices (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Vampir (ep. 47), Shinozaki (ep. 49) (Viz Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Siam, Kohza, Nero (FUNimation Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Frit Morris (eps. 3-4) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ren Ichimoku *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Nagi (ep. 6) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Haruo Nijima *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Hikaru Hitachiin *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Kimihiro Watanuki *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Aleister Chamber, Newspaper Crier (ep. 3) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Death the Kid *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Android 19 *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Ling Yao *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Aleister Chamber *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Rozenmann *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Plumber (ep. 1A), Yokoyama (ep. 5B), Male Student C (ep. 6) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cheren (ep. 111) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Tierno *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Jaco (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Lippini Brothers (ep. 6), Punk (ep. 7), Dale Franky (ep. 9), Ricky (ep. 16), Pietro Panini (ep. 23) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Drive Knight, Pudgy Guy (ep. 9), Charanko (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Edgar Allen Poe *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Ouni, Nashiji *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Komiya *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 6b) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Chen, Tartini, Mike, Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Kohza *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Takashi Sakuma *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Milque *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Jaco *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Aleister Chamber *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager D Voice Director *Fairy Tail (ep. 79) External Links *Todd Haberkorn at the Internet Movie Database *Todd Haberkorn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment